


Incident: 7891-A

by Zepumpkineater



Category: Madness Combat (Web Series), Madness: Project Nexus (Video Game), SCP Foundation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zepumpkineater/pseuds/Zepumpkineater
Summary: Jebediah Christoff, also known as Jesus, is interviewed by Foundation personnel.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	1. Interview

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a fic in a long time, and this will probably be my longest one ever. This chapter serves to set things up for later events. Feedback is greatly appreciated.

Doctor Jebediah Christoff was a man of science. To an extent, he understood his current predicament. Why he had been captured and locked up, like a dog. He understood it was all in the name of science, to further the understanding of the things unknown. But, besides his understanding, he was still angry. He hated being locked up in a glorified prison cell. He hated it with every fiber of his being. Every day, he dreamed of his escape, the dream being just about the only thing keeping him sane. With every passing day, something called to Jeb. Madness, the alluring, intoxicating call of madness. It would be so easy, to slip and fall into insanity, to lose his mind and let it take over. The sheer boredom of being cooped up in this cell made the idea ever more enticing, but Jeb fought it. He had to keep his mind, as it was the strongest part about him. It was imperative he kept his sanity, for the day would inevitably come. The day he would escape this place, and enact vengeance, vengeance upon his captors. Vengeance against the accursed Foundation.

The S.C.P Foundation, to be exact. Jeb had been overpowered and captured by them, some months ago. Since then, he has been held captive, with little to no interaction from the outside world. The only interaction Jeb had with Foundation personnel was the guard sliding a tray filled with the blandest food imaginable under his door. The only thing he had to keep himself entertained was a copy of The Holy Bible. Jeb thought it to be a cruel joke. Jeb was not an ordinary looking man. His skin was tinted a dark gray, his eyes sunken and dyed crimson. Various stitches sprawled across his bald head, permanent reminders of his previous battles. What hair Jeb did have resided on his face in a scraggly, unkempt, jet black beard. His beard grew up around the sides of his face and formed long sideburns that grew down to the base of his neck. Jeb dawned the attire the Foundation had given him, a bright orange prison jumpsuit with a Foundation logo stitched into the chest. Under the logo was stitched something else, a tag which read "SCP-7891-A".

Jeb's most defining feature was missing. His golden glowing Halo which once floated above his head was forcefully taken away from him at the hands of the Foundation. From what Jeb understood, it was being kept in a separate room from him, under the name SCP-7891. The Halo was an artifact of great power, whoever wore it would be granted power beyond their wildest dreams, the powers of a God. Jeb missed it dearly, he missed the feeling of its power coursing through his veins. The thought of escaping this damned place and feelings its power once again, its what kept Jeb going. Its what convinced him to keep his mind intact. Jeb's thoughts were interrupted by a blinding light filling the room. Massive floodlights embedded into the wall were suddenly activated, causing him to let out a brief cry and cover his eyes. Jeb rubbed his eyes and eventually became accustomed to the new introduction to his chamber. "What is the meaning of this!?" He shouted, bewildered.

A panel that looked identical to the walls of the room slid upward, revealing a large window with several figures standing behind it, their features obscured by the fogginess of the glass. The ringing of microphone feedback pierced Jeb's ears for a moment. The sound slowly faded away as one of the figures spoke. 

"Hello, 7891-A."

The man spoke with a bland, dead, monotone voice. If he hadn't known any better, Jeb would say he was a robot. Jeb stared at the window, squinting in slight anger. This was the first interaction he had with another person in months, and he was not even given the liberty of seeing their face.

"My name is Doctor Rosenberg." The voice boomed over the microphone. "How are you today, 7891-A?"

Jeb chuckled under his breath. "I'm sure you already know the answer to that question, Doctor. You are also a man of science, no? I'm sure you've already figured out that being locked up from any and all interaction is...Less than preferable. Why exactly have you been so quiet, until now? Is this simply an experiment? To see how I react to confinement, or do you simply like toying with me, Doctor?"

"We have some questions for you." Rosenberg completely dismissed Jeb's questions, seeming entirely uncaring of what Jeb had to think. He could feel the rage building inside of him as Rosenberg ignored him, but he stifled it for the time being. There was no reason to get into a screaming match with him.

"Well by all means, Doctor, ask away. I've nowhere else to be at this time." Jeb said with a hint of sarcasm sticking to his words.

"Fantastic. I'm sure you're already aware of the existence of SCP-7891, are you not?"

"Of course I am. It is what you stole from me." Jeb was still bitter about his Halo being taken from him, something he couldn't find within himself to get over.

"Good. Tell me about it. What does it do?"

Jeb chuckled to himself. Predictable. "Straight to the point, I can respect that." Jeb stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Let us start from the beginning. It all began with...Project Nexus." Jeb's voice had a certain bitterness to it as he spoke the words. "The Nexus Core, they were not at all unlike you and your foundation, Doctor. I worked for them. I dedicated my life to them. Everything that I did for that project, I thought I was doing something good. Something that would help people. Make Nevada a better place for everyone. That was the original purpose of Project Nexus...But it was taken from me. By him..." A scowl grew over Jeb's face as he gritted his teeth. "Director Phobos. He took my dreams, everything that I worked so hard to achieve and turned it into something terrible! We did horrible things, Doctor. Things that would shake even the most jaded man to his core...But I digress. The Nexus Artifact...You want to know about it? I stole it." A small smirk grew on Jeb's lips. "I had to purge many of my own comrades to obtain it, but trust me, Doctor, everything I did was for the greater good."

Rosenberg sat in attentive silence as Jeb recalled.

"I remember when I first put it on. As if it were yesterday." Jeb placed his hands behind his back, staring blankly at the glass, seemingly deep in thought. "Power beyond your wildest dreams. That's what it is, really. Forgive me if I fail to know how to word this, Doctor, as the sensations one feels upon putting it on are difficult to describe. It is like a surge through your entire body, every cell, every fiber of your being feels it. It is the feeling of becoming a God."

Rosenberg's figure shifted slightly. "That is very interesting, 7891-A. But, you have failed to answer my question. What. Does. It. Do?"

Jeb furrowed his brow. "I am getting to that, Doctor, please have patience. When I first acquired the Artifact-- The Halo, it was if I gained...A new understanding of the world around me. Everything I witnessed seemed slower. More calculated. I was stronger, and faster. Of course, when I took the Halo, the Nexus was not terribly happy. Do you know what it is like to see a bullet slowly fly past your head, Doctor? Everything was in slow motion. Each bullet I felt as if I could reach out and grab it out of the air. Some things, I could do just by thinking about them. I could lift a man and toss him out of a window without ever laying a hand on him, or snap his neck from across the room. But sometimes, you cannot move out of the way of a bullet, Doctor, but you can stop them. Thousands of them, stopped in mid air, just before striking me. And then, I sent them back."

Jeb heard the sound of a pen striking a clipboard through the microphone as he spoke.

"But I think my most amazing ability was to raise the dead. If you would come down here, I'd be glad to demonstrate." Jeb said, sarcastically.

"Very funny, 7891-A. Will that be all?"

"Yes, Doctor." Jeb lied. He did not want to tell Rosenberg all of the Halo's abilities, as he had probably already told him too much. What Jeb specifically did not include was one of his favorite abilities, being able to levitate, and fly. Jeb found it to be one of the most useful abilities as it had use outside of combat. Jeb's last and arguably most powerful ability was the power to shoot beams of pure dissonance energy outside of his hands, eviscerating whatever touched it. This ability, however, was most taxing for Jeb, so he did not use it unless truly desperate to destroy his enemy.

"Oh, and, before you go."

"Yes, 7891-A?"

"I'll be seeing you again." Jeb said, with a light smile.


	2. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeb is given an opportunity that he simply cannot refuse.

Jebediah awoke to be greeted once more to a concrete ceiling. It had been just about two days since his interview with Doctor Rosenberg. Jeb struggled to piece together why the Foundation continued to ignore him in this way. He thought they wouldn't stop pestering him, always coming in with more and more questions, but they remained quiet. It had to be some kind of test. To test his resolve. To see if his mental fortitude is as strong as he thinks they are. Jeb sat up in his bed, stretching his stiffened limbs. He groaned at an audible pop that sounded as he stretched. Jeb mumbled something to himself about getting old. The lights in Jeb's room turned on, signifying that it was indeed morning time. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, slowly becoming accustomed to the light. Jeb stood from his bed, shuffling his way over to the sink, which lacked a mirror. On the sink sat one toothbrush, a tube of unlabeled toothpaste, and a small cup for water. Jeb began brushing his teeth. Despite being in captivity, a healthy mouth is a happy mouth. Jeb took a large drink of water.

Before Jeb got a chance to process anything, every light in his room suddenly went off. This shocked him, causing him to spit the mixture of toothpaste and water all over the sink and nearby wall. Jeb stepped backward, unable to find his way in the now pitch-black room. Just as suddenly as the room was plunged into darkness, red emergency lights now illuminated the room.

"EMERGENCY! THIS. FACILITY. IS. NOW. EXPERIENCING. MULTIPLE. EUCLID. AND. KETER. CLASS. CONTAINMENT. BREACHES. ALL. ESSENTIAL. FOUNDATION. PERSONNEL. REPORT. TO NEAREST. EVACUATION CENTER. IMMEDIATELY."

The robotic voice boomed over the loudspeaker, assumedly across the entire facility. The voice continued to repeat the same message on loop as Jeb composed himself. Jeb looked around his room, nothing was changed, except for one crucial, vital thing. It was hard to see, as the red emergency lights kept flashing on and off, switching the room from fully illuminated to pitch darkness. But, Jeb was sure of what he saw. The door to his containment cell was wide open. Jeb did not hesitate to make a break for it, what he had dreamed for all these months was finally upon him.

Jeb sprinted out the door and into the hallway, grinding himself to a halt with his heels. 

"STOP RIGHT THERE! DON'T MOVE ANOTHER INCH!" A voice screamed at Jeb from his right. Jeb whipped his head around to greet the source of the sound. What stood before him was a guard, clad in a gray bodysuit and combat armor. His helmet sported a yellow visor that covered his face, making his expression unreadable. Jeb stared at the guard, getting a read on his equipment. The guard aimed what appeared to be a Glock at him, his sights trained on Jeb's head. In the brief moment of darkness, Jeb charged at the guard, causing him to fire two shots blindly into the darkness. Both of them missed as Jeb lunged forward, tackling the guard to the ground.

The guard attempted to raise his pistol against Jeb, but it was swiftly knocked out of his hands before he got a chance to pull the trigger. Jeb wrapped his hands around the guard's neck. Jeb gritted his teeth, snarling at the guard under him. He tightened his grip. The guard struggled, punched Jeb, but it only made him angrier. His grip tightened. The guard kicked, flailed, scratched at Jeb's face, but it just made him angrier. Jeb heard crack as he crushed the guard's windpipe. The guard went limp, the life fading from him.

Jeb stood, his breath heavy. He did not enjoy killing. It wasn't anything he was particularly fond of. He simply saw it as a necessity. Something he had to do, a means to an end. Jeb realized he could no longer delay, as more guards would likely be on their way. First, Jeb removed the guard's helmet from his head and placed it on his own. He would need the protection if he was going to get out of here alive. With some work, Jeb slipped the vest off the corpse, which held two extra magazines for the pistol in a chest compartment. He slid on the vest and grabbed the pistol from where it had been slid across the ground during their struggle. Jeb checked the pistol's magazine. 10 rounds left. The last thing Jeb pulled off the corpse was a key card, which would allow him access to other parts of the facility.

One thing clung to Jeb's mind as he made his way further down the hall.

The guard's eyes.

They were full of fear.

Jeb could hear the faint sounds of pandemonium as he made his way down the hall, the sounds becoming increasingly louder. Jeb turned a corner, leading into a cafeteria area. Various people were scrambling for the exits, guards ushering them out, assumedly to evacuation shelters. Jeb arrived just as evacuations were finishing up, as the last few people were shoved through the door. The guards themselves were about to enter, but they saw Jeb standing on the opposite side of the room. 

"Hey! You ain't one of us!" One of the guards shouted, opening fire.

The bullet hit Jeb's vest, causing him to stumble backward. Normally Jeb would have dodged or blocked the bullet, but his lack of a Halo made him much more vulnerable. Jeb flipped over one of the metal tables with all of his strength and crouched down behind it. He could hear multiple sources of gunfire, and the clanging of bullets against the metal table. Jeb knew his cover wouldn't last for much longer, he needed to act fast. He raised his head over the table and returned fire at the guards. One of the shots hit the middle guard in the leg, causing him to drop to the floor like a sack of bricks. A few more bullets whizzed by Jeb's head as the other two guards ran to take cover. Jeb fired a finishing shot at the guard on the ground. The bullet pierced his neck, causing him to writhe momentarily, before going limp.

"Fuck! He killed him!" One guard shouted.

Jeb had to think about his next course of action. Two guards on each side of the room. He could make a break for it, but he's much more inclined to get shot in the back. Both the guards were behind cover, making them impossible to hit. Jeb didn't have nearly enough firepower to even think about punching through their cover. 

The guard on the right side of the room stood from cover. "Y-YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!" The guard shouted with rage in his voice. Jeb heard the sound of more bullets hitting the metal table, and then the clicking of an empty gun.

"SHIT!" The same guard shouted.

Jeb saw this as his opportunity to strike. He vaulted over his cover, to where he was met with a guard charging at him. The guard tackled him to the ground. He grabbed Jeb's helmet by the visor, throwing it off.

"I got you now, you son of a bitch!"

Jeb felt throbbing pain with each punch, left and right hooks to each side of his face. Jeb's vision was blurred, and his ears ringing, only faintly able to pick up the expletives the enraged guard was shouting at him as he pummeled Jeb. Without thinking, Jeb raised his pistol and fired. The bullet hit the guard in the yellow part of his visor. The initial bullet didn't pierce, so Jeb kept firing. Eventually, he unloaded the entire magazine into the guard's visor, weakening the glass enough for multiple bullets to pierce all the way through. The guard paused for a moment, his arms flopping down to his sides. He fell forwards, on top of Jeb, leaking blood onto his chest, staining his orange jumpsuit and vest. Jeb shoved the body off, as he still had one more guard to deal with.

Jeb stood, reloading his pistol. He slowly turned the corner, where he found what remained of the third guard. His corpse was black and rotten, the vile smell just now registering in Jeb's nostrils. He was covered in a black, tar-like substance, portions of his head and body completely eaten away. Jeb found himself bewildered on how this could have happened. Something must have happened during the struggle that neither Jeb or the second guard noticed. One notable thing about the scene was the vaguely human-shaped hole in the wall, that seemed to go on forever, coated in the same tar substance. As much as the scientist in him wanted to explore this scene further, Jeb decided he had much more important things to deal with. He would solve the mystery of this at a later date, implying he ever got the chance to.

Jeb made his way further down the hallway after looting the corpses of the two guards he had just killed. He avoided looting the corpse of the third guard, as he did not trust touching the tar that caked his corpse. He was met with a set of two thick, metal doors. Each door had a sign, one reading 'LIGHT CONTAINMENT' and the other reading 'HEAVY CONTAINMENT'. Jeb looked through the window, each door leads to the same place. He concluded he was already in the Light Containment Zone. On the wall separating the two doors, there was a simple key-card reader.

Jeb slid his key-card across.

"ACCESS. DENIED."


	3. Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesus meets an interesting character, and is reunited with an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic isn't being worked on any more. I simply lost all interest in it. I leave it entirely open for anyone to continue on their own accord, but otherwise this fic is dead. Sorry for anyone who was looking forward to this! I do have another project in the works though, and I will be posting it soon, if that makes up for it.

A rage built up inside Jeb as the key-card reader consistently spouted the same words at him with each slide of his card.

"ACCESS. DENIED."

Jeb sighed, defeated. He considered shooting the reader to see if it would somehow override the door control, but decided against it. Chances are, shooting it would lock it permanently. Jeb decided the best course of action would be to find a key-card with access to the Heavy Containment Zone or find somebody who does. Jeb pondered the name of the current area he was in. Light Containment. He considered the possibility that his Halo could very well be contained in the same sector of the Foundation as himself. Jeb thought that to be wholly illogical, and downright stupid. Who in their right mind would contain the two in the same part of the building? Jeb concluded that there was nothing right about this place and that he could not deny the possibility that his Halo was, indeed, somewhere in these eerie walls.

Jeb made his way down a separate corridor, doors lining the hall on both the left and the right. Jeb eyed the tags on the doors. Various SCPs of varying numbers, each one as fascinating as the last. He had to stop himself from opening the doors, the curiosity gnawed at his mind, wanting to know what was inside these containment cells, but he decided his chances of surviving would decrease drastically if he were to release what was being contained within these halls. Jeb looked for a very specific tag, SCP-7891. His tag was already named after it, so that had to be the name of the Halo.

Jeb turned corner after corner, finding more halls filled with more SCPs that tugged at his curiosity. But, there was one thing Jeb could not ignore as he turned another corner.

In an obnoxiously bright yellow section of the floor read, 'CAUTION! ACTIVATION ZONE!'. In front of the caution warning was what appeared to be a gate, a very poor one at that. It was embedded into the walls of the hallway, connected to a nearby power supply. It looked as if one could simply walk right through it, as there was nothing visible blocking the path. Jeb considered just walking through but was stopped by the warning sign on top of the gate. 'DANGER: NO PASSING WHEN TESLA GATE IS ACTIVE'. The name 'Tesla Gate' made Jeb wonder what exactly this gate was supposed to be. Before he could ponder more deeply on the matter, Jeb heard the thumping of footsteps coming from behind the door on the other side of the gate.

A woman in a long lab coat burst through the door. Her face was ridden with fear, as if she had seen a ghost. As far as Jeb knew, it was likely she had. She sprinted into the Tesla gate, but her movements were cut short by a massive burst of visible electricity bolts entering her body. She hit the ground with a thump, convulsing briefly as the electricity coursed through her now dead body. Eventually, she stopped moving, light streams of smoke rising from her corpse.

Jeb now had a new understanding of the Tesla gate, and with that new understanding came a desire to avoid it at all costs. Jeb wanted to turn back, but the thought of his Halo being in this area continued to gnaw at the back of his mind. He could also not deny the possibility of something useful being on the corpse of the newly deceased scientist that lay before him. Under more ideal circumstances, Jeb would simply levitate something towards him if he wanted it. With his Halo, he never had to lay a hand on anything if he so pleased. But, without it, he would have to do this the hard way. Her corpse was still in the activation zone, and Jeb risked getting himself fried if he grabbed her and wasn't quick enough to pull her out.

Jeb decided to take the risk. Without his Halo, he's a dead man anyway. He grabbed her wrist, yanking her forward. The Tesla gate sounded a noise as if it were charging up. Jeb let go, stepping backward. The scientist's corpse was shocked again, causing it to writhe and seize on the ground momentarily as the current ran through it and eventually dispersed. The smell of seared flesh became ever more apparent to Jeb. He grabbed her wrist again and gave it another yank, fully removing the corpse out from the Tesla gate. Jeb searched her pockets, revealing what used to be a key card. It was melted by the repeated electric shocks delivered by the gate. Jeb dropped the card on the ground, disappointed. It was likely rendered useless in this state, so now all Jeb had to do was make his way past this gate without suffering the same fate as the scientist that lay at his feet.

Jeb put one foot in the activation zone. The gate made its charging noise and fired. He did it again, the gate firing once more. Jeb sprinted past the gate at full speed, quite literally running for his life. He stopped on the other side. The gate fired. Jeb took comfort in the fact that they wouldn't be serving fried Messiah for lunch today. Jeb stepped through the doorway, into a thin hallway with a window. Looking into the window, Jeb could see a few shelves and a computer, but that was about it. He made his way to the door on the other side of the hallway, but it was closed on him before he could enter. Black gas began to briefly fill the room, before dispersing. Moments later, the doors opened, and Jeb decided not to question what just happened, or the conditions his lungs may be in after breathing the strange gas.

Jeb entered the next room, this time being yet another hallway. He wondered if this entire facility was indeed just hallways. This hall contained two doors, one on the far end, and one right in front of Jeb. It had a bright yellow sign next to it, reading 'CAUTION: ADMITTANCE TO AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY.' Under the sign, there was a slot for a key card. Jeb slid his key card through the slot. The door slid open with a slight hissing sound.

Jeb was lightly surprised to see that his key card worked, for once.

The room was decently sized, the most notable feature about it being 15 small monitors attached to the wall in front of Jeb. In front of those monitors was a console of sorts, with two chairs, one overturned. The monitors displayed various sectors of the facility, some of which Jeb hadn't seen before. Jeb ran his eyes across the monitors, briefly examining each room. He paused, for a moment, seeing a strange figure standing before one of the cameras. It looked like nothing Jeb had ever seen before. It was vaguely humanoid and beige colored. Its 'face' appeared to be sprayed on with spray paint, the most notable part of it is the bright green 'eyes'. It stood perfectly still, staring at the camera. Jeb blinked his eyes, and in that instant, it was gone.

Jeb wasn't sure what to think about what he just saw, other than that he should make sure his pistol is loaded, because whatever it was on those cameras may very well be hostile. The next thing to catch Jeb's eyes was the console on the right of the room. There, sat two levers, each labeled 'ON' and 'OFF' for their respective positions. Above those labels was text, each reading 'HEAVY CONTAINMENT LOCKDOWN', and 'LIGHT CONTAINMENT LOCK DOWN.' The lever for the Heavy Containment lockdown was ripped off, and nowhere to be found. Jeb placed his hand on the Light Containment Lockdown lever and flipped it to the off position. The last thing the room had to offer was another key card. It was a light orange, labeled 'LEVEL 3'. Jeb grabbed the card, thinking it couldn't hurt to have a spare, and perhaps it would grant him access to other areas of the facility.

Jeb turned around, and his heart stopped. Before him stood the strange, statue-like creature he saw in the security cameras. It stood perfectly still, staring at Jeb. His breath was frozen as he stared at it. There was an otherworldly feel to it, like it was something not of this world. Its presence was unnatural, it didn't belong here. Something in his mind was screaming at him not to blink. When he had blinked before, at the security footage, it moved. When he was looking at it, it did not move. Jeb thought it to be the best idea to keep looking at it. But, he had another idea. He raised his pistol to meet the creature's face and unloaded the entire magazine into it.

Chunks of concrete fell to the ground. The creature's entire body crumbled, leaving a skeleton of sorts, made entirely out of rebar. The skeleton wobbled for a moment and clattered to the ground with a clang. In the pile of beige-colored concrete rubble, Jeb spotted something white and rectangular sticking out. He grabbed it. It was a slip of paper, about the size of his hand, that simply read 'ARE WE COOL YET?' Jeb didn't know what to think of the paper. Any logic could not extract a meaning from this. Who wrote it? Why was it there? Who put it there? So many questions, so little time. Jeb crushed the paper in his hand, tossing it to the side.

Jeb exited the room and back into the containment hallways. There were still some other halls that remained unexplored. Jeb made a turn, glancing past all of the SCPs and their numbers. He reached the very end of the hall, a dead end. He looked to his right, to where he could almost not believe his eyes. A door, with a key card slot, that read SCP-7849. An unconscious grin grew over Jeb's face as he slid his key card through the slot. The door opened. Inside was an empty room, save for a small pedestal with the Halo resting comfortably upon it. Jeb approached it, he could already feel the power radiating in front of it. This situation, this room, it reminded him of when he first got it, so many years ago, in the Science Tower. It was like picking it up for the first time, all over again.

Jeb gripped his hands around the Halo, placing it above his head. He felt the power in his veins again, power he was deprived of for so many long, excruciating months.

"Finally." Jeb stated.

Jeb remembered one thing he neglected to tell the good Doctor Rosenberg, a certain feature of the Halo that he particularly loved. Jeb opened his right hand, and out of the thin veil of nothingness, the handle of a blade dropped into his hand. The handle of the Binary Sword, a long sword with a blade that almost spanned Jeb's entire body. On both sides of the blade, on the very bottom near the crossguard, was etched a binary code that read '100111100'. It felt natural to have it in his hands once more, he missed it almost as much as he missed his Halo. Light and dark, life and death, this blade held no middle ground as it turned his enemies OFF.

Jeb gripped both his hands on the handle.

"The end has begun."


End file.
